Monkey See, Monkey Do
Speak to Pants On Fire at The Building Beside Me is Ling To You on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Ooo! Just in time! * That toon next door is constantly lying! * Spewing outrageous comments and remarks. It’s unbelievable. * You’d think in a time of crisis like now, when the cogs invade, a toon would have the decency to talk the truth. '' * ''Psh, I wish! * Go have a look and see for yourself. Next Objective Speak to Liar Liar at No, The Building Beside Me is Telling the Truth on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Ooo! Just in time! * That toon next door is constantly truthful! * Spewing nothing but honest facts, and always in touch with reality. It’s believable! * You’d think in a time of crisis like now, when the cogs invade, there’d be even more toons like them telling the truth. * Psh, I wish! * Go have a look and see for yourself. Next Objective Speak to Pants On Fire at The Building Beside Me is Ling To You on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Ooo! Just in ti-'' * ''Wait, he said what? * That I tell the truth? * But.. she’s a liar! How could that be accurate.. * That can’t be right… Can it? * I’m so conflicted. * Or am I..? * I’m going to need some time to figure this out. * While I focus on clearing my mind, can you clear Wacky Way of some of these treacherous cogs? Next Objective Defeat 5 cogs on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. Return to Pants On Fire at The Building Beside Me is Ling To You on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Okay, so I think I got it. * I said they’re lying, but they said I tell the truth. Which means I’m lying, and they tell the truth! * Wait, that doesn’t make sense, they’re a liar! * Ugh… * You know what, let’s have you visit a third party to help us figure this out. * On Punchline Place there’s a toon by the name of Tony Maroni. He runs the Phony Baloney shop. He can help us figure out which of us is phony, and the other baloney. * Baloney is delicious, by the way. * Or does that mean it isn’t? * Eek! Just hurry up and talk to him! Next Objective Speak to Tony Maroni at Phony Baloney on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Welcome to Phoney Baloney! I’m Tony Maroni, and today’s our first annual ceremony! * We have treats like pepperoni, macaroni, and I’ll even give my own testimony! * Okay, playing cards on the table, all of that’s phoney, and there’s unfortunately no baloney. * But you get the gist of my shop! * Fool your friends, with the truth! Or the lack thereof! * What’s that? * Oh my... * You have a real conundrum on your hands, my friend. * You know what my go-to is when I need to decide complex equations? * Baloney! * Yes! Go fetch me some of the finest baloney from the flunkies around here and I’ll help you figure this out, no problem. Next Objective Recover some baloney from Flunkies in Toontown Central. * Return to Tony Maroni at Phony Baloney on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Fantastic, finally some non-phoney baloney. * Okay, so besides lunch being solved, we gotta move onto your problem. * I’m gonna break it to ya kid, I was being phoney about the whole solving problems thing. * But let me ask you something myself. * Did you even take the time to think about it? * It was as clear as day who was truthful! * One of them told you clearly to come to me to solve your problems. They must be truthful, correct? * …'' * ''Whether or not I was actually able to solve your problem is besides the point! * Head on back and talk to Pants On Fire. I’m sure they’re being honest with you. * Unless this was all a lie, of course. * Good luck NAME! Next Objective Return to Pants On Fire at The Building Beside Me is Ling To You on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * I told you! Liar Liar is a Liar! * But when you think about it logically, it does make sense. * I say they’re a liar, they say I tell the truth. * Of course they’d go against the grain of what would be expected. * Liars are pathological of course. This isn’t some age old riddle anyways! * Go ahead and let them know we’ve figured them out. I’ve found my peace. Next Objective Speak to Liar Liar at No, The Building Beside Me is Telling the Truth on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Eeky! Just in time! * That toon.. Is.. * You figured it out? * Darn. * Game over. * Honestly, I just wanted to see how far I could take this. * Imagine taking a practical joke so far that you ended up having two competing shops based solely on the foundation of the joke. * I had to commit to it, there’s no way to just give that up! '' * ''Maybe this will lead to us combining our forces to keep our shop production booming! * Wait. What even are our shops for… * Hmm.. * Well, there’s certainly more to think about, and some baloney to eat while doing it! * Huh? Where did I hear about baloney? * Oh I uh, don’t... worry... about it? * Either way the situation here seems resolved. Thank you for your help, NAME. * Head on back to the Toon Headquarters, I’m sure there’s plenty of issues to be fixed still! '' * ''I’d offer to put in a good word for you, but I’m not sure if they’d accept it quite yet. * Thanks again. Next Objective Speak to Bumpy Bumblebehr at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Fantastic work! You’re really learning a lot and gaining some notoriety around Toontown Central quickly. * You’d be surprised how fast information can move. * Or how slow it can, at the same time oddly enough. * Either way, great work indeed. * But your work here isn’t done. * I just got work that Nurse Nancy has been dealing with a surplus of toony patients and is a bit overwhelmed. '' * ''This is important we help. Toons who get injured or deal with any issues during the fight against cogs need all the help they can get. * Can you be a true toon of the resistance and head on over to help her out? * Good luck! I hope to see you back real soon! The current task ends here. The next task is "Sticky Situation".